Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões
by FireKai
Summary: Branca de Farinha é uma princesa, a rainha Olímpia é a rainha má. Como seria a história da Branca de Neve, numa versão mais actual, mas mais maluca? A resposta seria esta história, com personagens malucas, engraçadas e surpresas. Oneshot.


**Título: **Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso 1: **Branca de Neve e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história é baseada na história da Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, mas é uma versão moderna e satírica da história, com as personagens a fazerem coisas que não fazem na história original

**Sumário: **Branca de Farinha é uma princesa, a rainha Olímpia é a rainha má. Como seria a história da Branca de Neve, numa versão mais actual, mas mais maluca? A resposta seria esta história, com personagens malucas, engraçadas e surpresas. Oneshot.

**Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões**

Era uma vez, num reino muito, muito longe, chamado Brancolândia, um rei e uma rainha que viviam muito felizes, apesar do seu casamento ter sido arranjado pelos pais quando eram jovens e o rei andar a trair a rainha com outras mulheres, sem ela saber.

Entretanto, a rainha engravidou e deu à luz uma menina, mas após complicações no parto, a rainha morreu. O rei, que não tinha muito jeito com crianças, deixou a menina ao cuidado de algumas aias. Como o rei também não tinha jeito para nomes, chamou à filha Branca Princesa.

Os anos passaram, o rei continuava a meter-se com imensas mulheres e Branca cresceu. Um dia, estava ela a brincar nas cozinhas do palácio, caiu-lhe um pacote de farinha em cima e ela ficou toda suja. A partir daí, começaram a chamar-lhe Branca de Farinha.

Ainda nesse mesmo ano, uma criada do palácio, de nome Olímpia Pistachio, com longos cabelos negros e formas atraentes, conseguiu seduzir o rei e acabou por o convencer a casar-se com ela. Assim, Olímpia tornou-se rainha da Brancolândia e madrasta de Branca de Farinha.

Devido ao rei continuar a ser um tarado, continuava a meter-se com todas as mulheres. Olímpia não queria saber, porque nem gostava dele. Apenas lhe interessava a sua própria beleza e o poder que tinha ao ser rainha.

Voltaram a passar-se alguns anos, o rei acabou por morrer devido a uma doença sexualmente transmissível e Branca de Farinha chegou aos dezoito anos. Uma jovem bonita, de cabelo escuro e com muitos pretendentes.

A rainha Olímpia e Branca de Farinha não se davam bem e quando estavam juntas, passavam a maior parte do tempo a discutir, pelo que preferiam ignorar a existência uma da outra sempre que podiam.

Nesse dia em particular, a rainha estava no seu quarto, grande e luxuoso, em frente ao espelho mágico que possuía.

"Espelho meu, espelho meu, diz-me lá se há alguma mulher mais bela do que eu?" perguntou a rainha.

"Não ó rainha. És a mais bela de todas as mulheres, pá." respondeu o espelho, onde apareceu uma cara de homem. "Devias participar nos concursos de beleza. Ganhavas tudo!"

A rainha sorriu, vaidosa. O espelho tinha-lhe custado muito dinheiro e tinha uma maneira estranha de falar, mas era bastante lisonjeador ser assim elogiada.

Duas semanas depois, a rainha Olímpia voltou a estar à frente do seu espelho mágico e voltou a questionar se era a mais bela de todas as mulheres.

"Bom, para dizer a verdade, estás a ficar com rugas e estás quase a ser ultrapassada em termos de beleza, pá." respondeu o espelho.

"O quê? Não pode ser!" exclamou a rainha, horrorizada. "O que vou fazer?"

"Ouvi dizer, através dos meus contactos com os outros espelhos mágicos, que há agora uma clínica nova, a Corporação Dermomaravilha, que está com uns preços muito bons e fazem milagres com a pele." disse o espelho. "Devias experimentar um desses tratamentos para ficares outra vez gira, minha."

"Sim, é o que vou fazer. Vou já mandar a minha criada pessoal saber que tratamentos existem e preços. Quer dizer, o preço não importa. Realmente, estou a ficar com algumas rugas." disse a rainha. "Tenho de ser bela para sempre. A mais bela!"

A rainha foi posta a par dos tratamentos existentes e partiu para uma cidade vizinha, onde existia a sede da Corporação Dermomaravilha. Submeteu-se a vários tratamentos e ficou muito mais esbelta.

Quando os tratamentos terminaram, a rainha Olímpia voltou para o seu enorme castelo. Mal chegou ao seu quarto, voltou a colocar-se à frente do seu espelho mágico.

"Espelho meu, espelho meu, responde à minha questão. Há alguma mulher mais bela do que eu?" perguntou a rainha.

A cara de homem voltou a aparecer no espelho e assobiou.

"É pá, agora estás uma brasa, ó rainha. Se eu fosse um homem com mãos e pés e tal, convidava-te para sair." disse o espelho.

"Ah, então sou mesmo a mais bela."

"Pois, quanto a isso é que há um ligeiro problema, ó esbelta rainha."

"Que problema?"

"Ó vossa lindeza, o que acontece é que já se sabia que a Branca de Farinha era bonita. Mas faltava-lhe uma coisa. Tinha um peito muito pequeno enquanto que tu tinhas uns grandes air-bags."

"Pois, eu sempre fui bem abençoada." disse a rainha, olhando para os seus seios.

"Só que enquanto estiveste na clínica, a Branca de Farinha foi fazer uma operação e aumentou os seios com silicone. Agora parecem dois melões." disse o espelho. "Portanto, assim, jovem, bonita e com bons melões, é ela agora a mais bela."

A rainha cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

"O quê? A Branca de Farinha agora é mais bonita que eu? Pois isto não fica assim. Vou acabar com ela!"

Depois de saber que a Branca de Farinha era agora a mais bela das mulheres, a rainha Olímpica apressou-se a delinear ideias para que a enteada deixasse de ser a mais bela.

Começou por encarregar a sua criada pessoal de colar pastilha elástica ao cabelo da Branca de Farinha, para que ela o tivesse de cortar ou rapar e ficasse feia. Porém, apesar do plano ter tido sucesso, a Branca de Farinha tinha ida uma cabeleireira, cortara o cabelo que tinha pastilha elástica e colocara extensões, ficando ainda mais bonita.

Depois, a rainha tivera outros pequenos planos, mas todos tinham resultado em falhanço. Percebendo que era a sua madrasta que estava por detrás de tudo, a Branca de Farinha decidiu confrontá-la. Foi até ao quarto da madrasta e acusou-a.

"É você que tem andado por detrás de tudo o que me tem acontecido!" exclamou a Branca de Farinha, apontando um dedo à madrasta. "Admita!"

"Não tenho nada a admitir. Nem sei do que está a falar."

"Mentirosa! Porca! Malvada! Você tem inveja de mim, porque eu sou mais bonita e os homens caem-me todos aos pés." disse a Branca de Farinha.

"Você que é uma porca! Olhe para o seu peito! Tem aí duas coisas que parecem melões! Não havia um tamanho mais pequeno? Passou de uma tábua rasa a uma banca de fruta!"

"Não me insulte! Invejosa! Você tem de aceitar que os anos passam e está a ficar uma carcaça velha. Reforme-se e ande para a frente. E deixe-me em paz, também."

De seguida, Branca de Farinha saiu do quarto da madrasta, deixando-a furiosa.

"_Agora estou mesmo furiosa. Chega de planos pequenos. Desta vez, é para matar!" pensou a rainha Olímpia._

Logo depois, a rainha começou à procura da pessoa perfeita para acabar com a vida da enteada. Depois de alguns contactos, mandou chamar uma pessoa.

Era um jovem alto e loiro, com roupas esfarrapadas. Um caçador que estava a passar dificuldades e que faria de tudo por dinheiro. A rainha recebeu-o no seu quarto e mandou-o sentar-se.

"O que quer de mim, vossa majestade?" perguntou o jovem, de nome Gastão Rolha.

"Preciso que faça um serviço." respondeu a rainha. "Sei que está a passar dificuldades, mas quem é que não está, não é verdade? Estamos em tempos de crise. A economia está má. Há muito desemprego por aí."

"Eu sei. A minha família está realmente a passar muitas dificuldades." disse Gastão. "O meu pai já está quase a perder o subsídio de desemprego de lenhador e não consegue arranjar trabalho em lugar nenhum."

"Pois, pois, é terrível. Mas isso agora não interessa nada. O que importa é que tenho um trabalho para si e se o fizer em condições, eu vou pagar-lhe bastante dinheiro." disse a rainha. "Vou baixar os ordenados das aias e dos soldados e tal e arranjo o dinheiro para lhe pagar."

"Mas eles não poderão ficar revoltados com isso e fazer greve?"

"Não. Greve? Se fizerem greve, corto-lhes as cabeças." respondeu a rainha. "Então é o seguinte, quero que mate a minha enteada, a Branca de Farinha."

"Matar a sua enteada?" perguntou Gastão, horrorizado.

"Sim, exactamente. Não me olhe assim, rapaz. Não está familiarizado com o conceito da morte? Não vê filmes? Há imensos filmes cheios de morte. Não é assim tão difícil matar alguém." disse a rainha. "Só não o faço eu própria porque sou uma pessoa muito atarefada. Tenho de ir à cabeleireira, à manicura, à pedicura, comprar umas roupas... enfim, coisas de extrema importância."

"Não sei se a consigo matar..."

"Claro que consegue. Vá, seja um homem. Vai fazer o seguinte. Leva a Branca de Farinha para a floresta e mata-a. Veja se enterra o corpo, para não a encontrarem. Eu depois invento uma mentira e digo que ela foi estudar para o estrangeiro ou algo assim."

"Eu..."

"Aceita ou não? Vou pagar-lhe muito dinheiro. Muito dinheiro mesmo."

Gastão hesitou, mas pensou na sua família, a passar necessidades. A sua avó, sem dinheiro para os medicamentos. O pai, desgostoso por não ter trabalho. A mãe, a precisar de uma dentadura, porque lhe tinham caído os dentes todos. Lentamente, Gastão acenou com a cabeça, aceitando a proposta.

"Óptimo. Então vai fazer como eu lhe disse. Eu encarregarei alguém de informar a Branca de Farinha que amanhã há uma feira da fruta na floresta. Ela é um bocado burra e adora fruta. Especialmente maçãs. De certeza que aceita ir, toda contente." disse a rainha. "E depois, você mata-a. E quero que me traga o coração dela, como prova de que a matou... bem, não, o coração é algo nojento. Traga-me antes aquele laço que ela usa no cabelo como prova de a ter matado. Depois, dou-lhe o seu dinheiro."

**Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões**

No dia seguinte à rainha Olímpia ter falado com o caçador Gastão e ele ter aceitado matar a Branca de Farinha em troca de dinheiro, tudo estava preparado. A princesa fora informada que havia uma feira da fruta na floresta e aceitou ir de imediato.

Gastão chegou cedo ao castelo e esperou durante alguns minutos, até que Branca de Farinha apareceu. A rainha tinha dado ordens para que mais ninguém a acompanhasse a não ser Gastão. Ao ver Branca de Farinha, a quem ainda não conhecia, Gastão ficou surpreendido.

"Olá rapaz giro." disse Branca de Farinha, que se tinha tornado mais atiradiça depois de aumentar o tamanho dos seios. "Então, és tu que me vais levar à feira da fruta?"

"Sim, sou eu."

"Como é que te chamas?"

"Chamo-me Gastão Rolha, cara princesa."

"Gastão é um nome interessante. Rolha nem por isso. Tive uma aia que se chamava Barrolha. Era um pouco burra e tinha os pés tortos." disse Branca de Farinha. "E não me trates por princesa. Trata-me por Branca de Farinha, como toda a gente."

"Com certeza, princ... quer dizer, Branca de Farinha."

Os dois puseram-se a caminho da floresta. Pelo caminho passaram por uma carroça, um autocarro e um comboio que passou muito depressa.

"Aquilo devia ser um TGV." disse Branca de Farinha. "Passou num instante. O meu tio Sócanes quis avançar com um projecto para um."

"Ah, tem um tio que também é algum rei?"

"Não, é um mentiroso de primeira e engana toda a gente." respondeu Branca de Farinha. "Mas isso não importa. Ah, estou tão entusiasmada com a feira da fruta. Adoro fruta!"

"Nota-se que gosta de melões..." murmurou Gastão, olhando para os seios de Branca de Farinha.

Quando chegaram à floresta, Gastão começou a conduzir a princesa para uma área mais para o coração da floresta, onde os gritos de Branca de Farinha não pudessem ser ouvidos.

"Onde é que estão os comerciantes? Ainda estamos muito longe?" perguntou a princesa.

Gastão parou de andar e encarou-a. Tirou do cinto que trazia uma faca grande. Branca de Farinha não percebeu o que se estava a passar.

"Para que é que é essa faca? Para cortar a fruta?" perguntou a Branca de Farinha.

"Não. Não há feira da fruta nenhuma. Fui enviado pela sua madrasta para a matar."

Branca de Farinha demorou alguns segundos a pensar no assunto.

"Então querias só matar-me?" perguntou ela. "E eu a pensar que nos íamos divertir na feira e se calhar irmos ao cinema e tal, mas afinal não tinhas boas intenções."

"Desculpe, mas tem mesmo de ser. A minha família está em dificuldades e vão pagar-me bem se a matar." disse Gastão. "Depois de a matar, tenho de levar o seu laço como prova de que acabei com a sua vida."

"Ah... então e porque é que não levas o laço e me deixas viva? Aquela parva da minha madrasta nunca irá saber." sugeriu Branca de Farinha.

Gastão hesitou, mas de seguida a Branca de Farinha começou a insinuar-se a ele.

"Podemos também ir ali atrás da moita e divertirmo-nos um bocado, se isso te ajudar a decidir manter-me viva." disse Branca de Farinha.

Sendo assim, a decisão de Gastão foi facilitada. Depois de alguns minutos atrás da moita, Branca de Farinha e Gastão voltaram a vestir-se e ela deu-lhe o seu laço.

"Agora não pode voltar para o castelo." disse Gastão.

"Não tem problema. Eu consigo arranjar-me sozinha." disse Branca de Farinha. "Tive um curso de sobrevivência quando era mais nova e se for preciso como erva ou cascas de árvores."

"Ah... pois, isso deve ser bom. Então, adeusinho."

Gastão afastou-se, indo embora da floresta, enquanto Branca de Farinha voltava a caminhar, embrenhando-se ainda mais na floresta.

"_Espero que chegue rapidamente ao outro lado da floresta ou que encontre rapidamente algo de jeito para comer. Aquele exercício atrás da moita deu-me fome." pensou Branca de Farinha._

Para se distrair, ela começou a cantar enquanto caminhava, mas cantava tão mal que todos os animais fugiram rapidamente. Branca de Farinha acabou por decidir sentar-se para descansar. Encostou-se a uma árvore e adormeceu durante algumas horas. Entretanto uma pinha caiu-lhe em cima da cabeça e ela acordou.

"_É melhor continuar a andar. Devia ter trazido o telemóvel comigo, mas esqueci-me." pensou Branca de Farinha._

Depois de andar mais alguns minutos, a princesa avistou uma casa e caminhou até lá. A casa era bastante grande e feita com madeira. Branca de Farinha bateu à porta e ninguém respondeu, pelo que tentou abrir a porta e conseguiu entrar na casa.

"_Quem viverá aqui?" perguntou-se Branca de Farinha, olhando à sua volta. "Espero que seja alguém simpático. E que tenha fruta, que já estou com fome."_

Branca de Farinha explorou rapidamente a casa de alto a baixo. A casa tinha uma grande sala, uma cozinha equipada e sete quartos. Depois de se servir de umas maçãs que estavam na cozinha, a princesa sentiu sono e entrou num dos quartos. Atirou-se para cima de uma das camas e adormeceu.

**Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões**

Enquanto isso, o caçador Gastão tinha voltado ao palácio e estava agora frente a frente com a rainha Olímpia, no quarto dela. Entregou-lhe o laço de Branca de Farinha.

"Portanto, ela está mesmo mortinha da silva, certo?" perguntou a rainha.

"Sim. Morta, mesmo morta, super morta, um cadáver, bateu as botas, finou-se, foi-se... enfim, está mesmo morta." respondeu Gastão.

"E o corpo? O que é que fez com ele?"

"Hum... dei-o a uma matilha de lobos. Estavam com fome, coitaditos. Nem os ossos devem ter sobrado."

"Ah, muito bem, muito bem."

"E o meu pagamento?"

A rainha foi até à sua secretária refinada, tirou de lá um papel e uma caneta e escreveu um bilhete. Entregou-o de seguida a Gastão.

"Passe pela contabilidade e entregue isto." disse ela, abanando a cabeça. "Vão dar-lhe o seu dinheiro, mas tenha cuidado com a Pitucha, a anã, que ela é um bocado tarada e costuma atirar-se a todos os homens e depois agarra-se às pernas deles e é uma trabalheira para a descolar."

"Ah... pois... hum, obrigadinho. Adeusinho, sô dona rainha."

Gastão saiu rapidamente do quarto da rainha. A rainha Olímpia estava muito feliz por ter finalmente tirado Branca de Farinha do seu caminho.

"_Agora sou a mais bela do reino! O que é que eu vou fazer a seguir? Ah, já sei! Vou pôr um anúncio no jornal para arranjar um pretendente. Uma beleza como eu não pode ficar sozinha para sempre." pensou a rainha._

Entretanto, a rainha chamou a sua empregada pessoal, Preta de Carvão, uma jovem de pele escura e que estava sempre mal-humorada.

"Qué que foi ó rainha aqui do reino?" perguntou Preta de Carvão.

"Preciso que vá pôr um anúncio no jornal do reino. E já agora, dê aqui uma limpeza ao quarto." disse a rainha.

"Tudo eu! Tudo eu!" reclamou Preta de Carvão. "A Preta de Carvão é que leva sempre com o trabalho todo!"

"Você é a empregada, ora essa! Olhe, agora vou sair. Depois digo-lhe o que pôr no anúncio. Toca a limpar."

A rainha saiu do quarto, enquanto Preta de Carvão continuava a limpar e a refilar. O espelho mágico ligou-se automaticamente.

"Olá Preta de Carvão, minha musa. Que tal irmos sair um dia?" perguntou o espelho.

"Quê? Como? Tu não andas! Não tens pernas! Nem mãos! Nem tintins!"

"Quanto às pernas, podes carregar-me e vamos ao parque de diversões. Sempre gostei da casa de espelhos."

"Eu? Carregar contigo? Raios partam! Tudo eu, tudo eu!"

**Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões**

Passaram-se algumas horas. De volta à casa de madeira na floresta, estavam a chegar a casa os seus residentes, os Seis Matulões. Todos eram bastante altos. O primeiro a entrar na casa foi o Gordão, o matulão grande e obeso que tinha uma obsessão por comida. De seguida, entraram o Rezingão, o matulão que estava sempre a refilar com tudo e todos e também o Parvalhão, o matulão que estava sempre a dizer disparates.

"Eu vou, eu vou, entrar em casa eu vou." cantou o quarto matulão.

Era o Bonitão, um matulão muito vaidoso e cheio de tiques. Depois entrou o Taradão, um matulão tarado sexual e por fim, já bastante depois dos outros, entrou o Paradão, um matulão alto e musculado, mas que passava a maior parte do tempo... parado, a olhar para o vazio.

"Ah, ainda bem que chegámos a casa. Vou já fazer uma sandes com cinco fatias de fiambre, dez fatias de queijo, nove fatias de..." começou a dizer o Gordão, mas foi interrompido.

"Sempre a comer, sempre a comer. Assim gastamos o dinheiro todo!" reclamou o Rezingão. "Estás gordo. Tens é de fazer dieta, pá!"

"Ora, eu tenho de comer. Estou ainda em crescimento."

"Qual quê? Tens trinta e tal anos. Agora só cresces para os lados!"

Enquanto Gordão e Rezingão se envolviam numa discussão, Taradão foi até ao seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com Branca de Farinha, adormecida na sua cama. Sorriu intensamente.

"Obrigado Nossa Senhora dos Tarados, por esta dádiva!" exclamou o Taradão. "Uma rapariga, ainda por cima gira e com uns grandes melões, apareceu assim em cima da minha cama. Aleluia!"

Alertado pelo barulho, surgiu o Bonitão, que também viu Branca de Farinha a dormir e chamou rapidamente os outros. Em poucos segundos, Parvalhão, Gordão e Rezingão estavam à porta do quarto. Paradão tinha ficado... parado a meio das escadas que davam para os quartos.

"Apareceu uma rapariga vinda do nada." disse o Parvalhão. "E agora?"

"Ela tem ali uns belos melões e parece que tem muita carne. Se calhar podíamos matá-la, cozinhá-la e comê-la." sugeriu o Gordão. "Com um bocadinho de bacon e umas batatas a murro, ficava um espectáculo."

"Qual comer a rapariga qual quê! Vamos mas é pegar numa vassoura e expulsá-la daqui!" exclamou o Rezingão. "Eu bem tinha dito que devíamos trancar as portas antes de sairmos de casa!"

"Podíamos fazer com que ela contasse piadas por dois dias seguidos sem parar." sugeriu o Parvalhão.

"Ou então vocês vão-se todos embora e eu fico aqui com ela, que ela está a dormir no meu quarto e portanto acho que é minha e pronto." disse o Taradão.

"Nada disso, seu tarado. Vamos mas é acordar a rapariga." disse o Bonitão.

O Bonitão entrou no quarto e chegou perto de Branca de Farinha. Abanou-a levemente e ela acordou sobressaltada, saltando da cama.

"O que foi? O que é que se passa? É pá, dêem-me descanso, seus taradões! Uma pessoa tem de descansar!" exclamou Branca de Farinha.

Olhando à sua volta, a princesa viu os cinco matulões a olharem para ela.

"Ah, desculpem, estava a sonhar com uma coisa que aconteceu na semana passada entre mim e a equipa de futebol e eles não se cansavam e eu queria dormir, isto no mato ainda por cima e..." disse Branca de Farinha. "Bem, hum, não interessa. Quem são vocês?"

"Isso perguntamos nós." respondeu o Rezingão. "Estás na nossa casa, ó mamalhuda. Quem és tu, afinal?"

"Eu sou a Branca de Farinha. Sou a princesa aqui do reino. Não conhecem? Eu até tenho aparecido no jornal e tudo. Vocês andam muito desactualizados."

"Mas o que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou o Parvalhão. "Já sei! És maluca e gostas de invadir a casa das outras pessoas e dormir nas camas delas!"

"Não. A minha madrasta má mandou matar-me e tal e então eu escapei e tal e vim pela floresta e tal e acabei por chegar aqui e tal e adormeci e... e pronto, é isto." respondeu Branca de Farinha. "Não posso voltar para o castelo, portanto, posso ficar aqui?"

"Não sei. Depende. O que é que ganhamos com isso?" perguntou o Gordão.

Entretanto, o Paradão voltara a andar, subira o resto das escadas e chegara à porta do quarto, finalmente.

"O que quiserem e que eu possa dar." respondeu Branca de Farinha. "Mas vá lá, quem são vocês?"

"Eu sou o Bonitão, este é o Gordão, aquele é o Rezingão, depois temos o Parvalhão, o Paradão e aquele é o Taradão." explicou Bonitão, apontando para cada um deles. "Somos os Seis Matulões."

"Éramos sete, mas o Burrão engasgou-se ao comer uma ervilha e morreu." explicou o Parvalhão. "Portanto enterrámos o corpo dele no jardim das traseiras."

"Nós somos mineiros numa mina de diamantes aqui perto e vivemos aqui há algum tempo." explicou o Gordão.

"Pois. Eu então, sou perito à dar à picareta." disse o Taradão, piscando o olho à Branca de Farinha. "Se quiseres experimentar..."

"Ah, está calado." disse o Paradão. Pretendia dizer mais qualquer coisa... mas entretanto a boca ficou-lhe aberta e parada, sem sair nenhum som.

"Vamos discutir se a Branca de Farinha pode ficar connosco ou não." sugeriu o Bonitão.

Os seis matulões discutiram e chegarem a um consenso. Até o Rezingão acabou por concordar que Branca de Farinha ficasse na casa, mas teria de lhe arrumar o quarto e limpar as casas de banho. Cada um dos matulões tinha pedido algo em troca pela estadia de Branca de Farinha na casa.

O Gordão pedira que ela cozinhasse todos os dias uma refeição para ele, o Bonitão quis que ela lhe desse conselhos de maquilhagem, o Paradão quis que ela não o empurrasse se ficasse parado no meio do corredor ou qualquer divisão, o Parvalhão quis que ela ficasse a ouvir as suas piadas sempre que pudesse e o Taradão quis que Branca de Farinha lhe mostrasse os seios de silicone. E assim, Branca de Farinha ficou a viver com os matulões.

**Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões**

Entretanto, passou-se uma semana. A rainha Olímpia, que andara à procura de um homem para si, mas acabara por ficar desiludida com os pretendentes, voltou a focar a sua atenção na sua própria beleza e recorreu ao seu espelho mágico.

"Espelho meu, espelho... blá blá blá, sou a mais bonita do reino, certo?" perguntou a rainha.

"Na verdade, não. Ainda é a Branca de Farinha."

"Mas ela está morta."

"Não, não está."

"Está sim."

"Não está, rainha."

"Está."

"Não."

"Está!"

"... não!"

"Não está?"

"Não."

"Como é que não está morta?"

"Porque não morreu. Está vivinha da silva e a viver na floresta com seis matulões." respondeu o espelho.

"O quê? Ela está viva, é a mais bonita e ainda tem seis matulões? Raios partam!" exclamou a rainha, furiosa. "Pois isto não fica assim. Vou acabar com ela!"

"Onde é que eu já ouvi isto?" perguntou o espelho, revirando os seus olhos mágicos.

"O Gastão enganou-me! Disse-me que tinha matado a minha enteada mamalhuda e afinal não matou. Mas vou acabar com ele também!" exclamou a rainha.

"Pelas minhas informações, ele fugiu logo com a família, para bem longe. Nem sei exactamente para onde é que ele foi." disse o espelho. "Bom, há mais alguma coisa em que lhe possa ser útil, ó rainha da sucata? Tenho mais coisas para fazer."

"Onde é que fica exactamente essa casa da floresta?" perguntou a rainha.

O espelho explicou-lhe ao pormenor.

"Pronto, então eu vou mandar mil assassinos matá-la!" exclamou a rainha. "Não! Tive uma ideia ainda melhor! Vou tentar matá-la com uma maçã envenenada! Sim, isso é mais eficaz."

"Mais eficaz que mil assassinos?" perguntou o espelho, revirando os olhos. "Pois, alguém está a precisar de uma dose de realidade..."

"Espelho, desaparece que eu tenho mais que fazer." disse a rainha.

O espelho deixou de falar e a cara que aparecia no espelho desapareceu. A rainha mandou chamar a sua criada pessoal, Preta de Carvão.

"O que foi, Rainha? Bolas, sempre a chamar, sempre a chamar. Porque é que não chama outra pessoa? Tudo eu, tudo eu!" refilou Preta de Carvão.

A rainha ignorou os protestos.

"Quero que vás comprar uma dúzia de maçãs. Bem vermelhinhas. Despacha-te!" exclamou a rainha Olímpia.

"Está bem, está bem, não se enerve que isso faz rugas."

"Rugas? Ai, mais rugas não!"

"Pronto, estou a ir. Vou lá comprar as maçãs. Tudo eu, tudo eu..."

Ainda a refilar, Preta de Carvão foi embora.

**Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões**

Entretanto, na casa dos matulões, Branca de Farinha estava a despedir-se deles, pois iriam trabalhar para as minas.

"Vê se não abres a porta a estranhos." disse o Gordão. "Podem tentar comer-te."

"Exactamente. Sabemos lá se não aparece por aí o Lobo Mau." disse o Parvalhão.

"E não uses o telefone para ligar novamente para as Tardes da Miquelina. Aqueles passatempos só servem para roubar dinheiro às pessoas." disse o Rezingão.

"Mas se por acaso aparecer por aí um rapaz jeitoso, liga-me." disse o Bonitão.

"Até logo." disse o Taradão, lançando um olhar guloso ao decote de Branca de Farinha.

Os matulões saíram de casa e Branca de Farinha fechou a porta. O Paradão acabou por parar umas cinquenta vezes no caminho, antes de chegar à mina de diamantes. Depois dos matulões saírem, a Branca de Farinha pôs-se a ver o seu programa de televisão matinal, o Você na Brancolândia.

**Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões**

Entretanto, Preta de Carvão já tinha regressado com as maçãs vermelhas. Entregou-as à rainha Olímpia, que foi até às masmorras do castelo, onde tinha um laboratório todo moderno.

"_Agora, vou envenenar as maçãs e acabar com a Branca de Farinha." pensou a rainha._

A rainha misturou uns líquidos, colocou uns ingredientes num caldeirão e tudo o mais e entretanto fez um líquido borbulhante e roxo. Molhou lá as maçãs e depois colocou-as num cesto.

"_Pronto, agora tenho apenas de me disfarçar e ir até à floresta." pensou a rainha. "Eu até tenho ali um livro de feitiços para me transformar se quisesse, mas pronto, como até representei umas peças de teatro quando andava na escola, vou usar uns trapos que ali tenho e uma peruca e tal para me disfarçar. Deve servir."_

Em pouco tempo, a rainha tinha vestido um manto negro com capuz, colocara uma peruca de cabelo grisalho e um nariz postiço. Pegou no cesto e saiu do castelo. Entrou no seu carro descapotável e conduziu até à orla da floresta.

Quando chegou à floresta, parou o carro e pôs-se a caminho da casa de madeira. Não demorou muito até a encontrar. Foi até à porta e bateu. Branca de Farinha levantou-se e foi até à porta.

"Quem é?" perguntou ela.

"O meu nome é... hum, Cornélia Galhofas. Sou uma vendedora ambulante." mentiu a rainha Olímpia.

"Não estou interessada em comprar bíblias, nem escovas de cabelo, nem faqueiros ou aderir aos serviços da Pon Ltcabo." disse Branca de Farinha. "Portanto, adeusinho e passe bem."

"Mas eu ando a vender fruta! Maçãs, muito bonitas e suculentas."

Ao ouvir falar em fruta, Branca de Farinha abriu de imediato a porta e deparou-se com a rainha, a fazer de velhota.

"Hum... ó dona Cornélia Galhufas, não sei porquê, mas tenho a sensação de que já a vi nalgum lado."

"Ah, deve ser engano. Tenho uma cara muito comum."

"Mas eu estou com a ideia de que já a vi. De certeza."

"De vez em quando faço uns biscates no programa Tardes da Miquelina, como cartomante." mentiu a rainha.

"Ah, então deve ser daí, se bem que eu não me lembro nada de haver uma cartomante no programa..."

"Isso agora não interessa nada. Vá, coma aqui uma maçãzinha."

A rainha Olímpia estendeu uma maçã vermelha a Branca de Farinha.

"Tenho de ir lá dentro buscar a carteira de um dos matulões para lhe pagar pela maçã." disse ela.

"Isso não importa. Dou-lhe esta de graça. Vá, prove, se faz favor."

Branca de Farinha assentiu e deu uma trinca na maçã. Quando ia para engolir o pedaço da maçã, ela ficou presa na sua garganta. Branca de Farinha revirou os olhos e caiu no chão.

"Aha! Já está! Acabei com a mamalhuda de uma vez por todas!" exclamou a rainha, contente. "Agora sou a mais bela do reino."

Entretanto, a rainha começou a ouvir passos e apressou-se a fugir dali. Ainda teve um pequeno vislumbre dos seis matulões, que vinham da mina.

"Aquela porcaria tinha de derrocar logo hoje!" exclamou o Rezingão. "Agora vamos ter imenso trabalho para tirar aquelas pedras todas do caminho."

"Não vale a pena ficares zangado. Viemos a casa comer uma boa refeição e depois voltamos à mina e havemos de resolver a situação." disse o Gordão.

Quando eles chegaram à porta da casa, viram a Branca de Farinha caída no chão.

"Será que ela adormeceu aqui no chão?" perguntou o Taradão. "Posso abusar dela?"

"Não!" exclamaram os outros, ao mesmo tempo.

O Paradão baixou-se sobre a Branca de Farinha e tomou-lhe o pulso.

"Então, está viva?" perguntou o Bonitão.

"Não..." começou o Paradão por dizer, mas depois... ficou parado e não disse nem mais uma palavra.

O que ele queria dizer é que não estava morta, mas como só disse não, os outros pensaram que estava morta e começaram os preparativos para o funeral. Como o Rezingão resmungou que isso era muito complicado, resolveram pôr a Branca de Farinha no congelador para a preservar por algum tempo e quando calhasse, iriam enterrá-la.

Entretanto, a rainha voltou ao seu descapotável, livrou-se do disfarce e regressou ao castelo. De volta à floresta, nesse dia, um príncipe chamado João Pimpão estava a andar de mota pela floresta e sabe-se lá como, não estava a bater em árvores nenhumas.

Decidiu parar para esticar as pernas e, coincidência das coincidências, parou a mota mesmo ao lado da casa dos matulões. Entretanto, o Bonitão, que tinha vindo à janela, viu-o e apressou-se a ir ter com ele.

"Eu sou o príncipe João Pimpão." disse o príncipe.

"Ui, amor, eu chamava-te um figo." disse o Bonitão. "Olha, eu vivo aqui nesta casa. Anda tomar um chá."

O Bonitão arrastou o príncipe até à casa e depois levou-o até à cozinha. Passaram pelo Paradão, que continuava parado no lugar onde a Branca de Farinha tinha caído. Na cozinha, os outros matulões olharam para o príncipe.

"Este é o príncipe João Lindão." disse o Bonitão.

"É João Pimpão." corrigiu o príncipe.

"Convidei-o para um chá." disse o Bonitão, aos outros.

"Por acaso, nem gosto muito de chá."

"Hum, então e que tal uma miúda gira com dois grandes melões?" perguntou o Taradão. "Temos uma ali no congelador."

"Ah, pode ser."

O Taradão foi buscar a Branca de Farinha, agora meio congelada, ao congelador.

"Mas que raio de oferta é que foste fazer ao príncipe? Vais dar-lhe a Branca de Farinha?" perguntou o Gordão. "Eu já estava a pensar comê-la com umas batatinhas a murro."

"Eu acho bem. Leve-a daqui. Não a queremos cá. Deu-lhe o badagaio, portanto não nos serve para nada." disse o Rezingão.

O príncipe pegou na Branca de Farinha, mas como ela estava meio congelada, escorregou-lhe das mãos e caiu no chão. Bateu com força no chão e, por sorte, o pedaço de maçã que estava na sua garganta saltou e ela começou a mexer-se.

"É milagre! Está viva!" exclamou o Parvalhão.

"Bolas, estou com um bocado de frio." disse a Branca de Farinha, levantando-se lentamente. "O que é que me aconteceu?"

"Não sabemos bem, mas pensámos que estavas morta. Aqui o príncipe coiso deixou-te cair e voltaste à vida." respondeu o Gordão.

"Você trouxe-me de volta à vida?" perguntou a Branca de Farinha, olhando para o príncipe com um olhar sedutor. "Tenho de lhe agradecer. Vamos ali até ao quarto."

Branca de Farinha levou o príncipe até um dos quartos, enquanto Bonitão parecia um pouco magoado. Paradão voltou a mexer-se e conseguiu terminar a frase que queria dizer há vários minutos atrás. Taradão, como era tarado, subiu as escadas e foi ouvir atrás da porta.

"Ó príncipe, tu até podes ser o meu salvador, mas isso aí está muito murcho. Assim não vamos a lado nenhum." disse Branca de Farinha.

"Desculpe, mas é que eu sou virgem."

"Ai, um desses. Olha, pronto, então dá cá dois beijinhos e ficamos por aqui. Foi muito bom conhecer-te, felicidades e adeusinho."

Taradão escondeu-se a tempo de ver Branca de Farinha sair do quarto, sem ela o ver. Branca de Farinha juntou-se aos outros na cozinha.

"Isso é que foi rapidez." disse Gordão, comendo uma coxa de frango.

"Eu hoje quase morri, portanto, decidi mudar a minha vida!" exclamou Branca de Farinha.

"Ai sim? Então, o que é que vais fazer?" perguntou o Parvalhão.

"Ainda não sei bem, mas vou mudar a minha vida."

Nesse momento, ouviu-se uma voz vinda do exterior da casa.

"Branca de Farinha!" exclamou a voz.

Branca de Farinha e os outros matulões, incluindo Taradão, que já se juntara aos outros, foram até ao exterior da casa. Quem chamara por Branca de Farinha era Gastão Rolha.

"Gastão? O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Branca de Farinha.

"Queria vê-la… hum, bom, ver-te, princesa. Branca de Farinha, o sexo que tivemos foi o melhor da minha vida e és linda de morrer. Estou apaixonado." respondeu Gastão. "Portanto, vim procurar-te, a ver se ainda andavas por aqui."

"Pois, aqui estou eu." disse ela.

"Branca de Farinha, tu aceitas casar comigo? Eu prometo que te vou fazer feliz. Agora até estou a viver numa boa casa, com o dinheiro que a tua madrasta me deu para te matar." disse ele.

"Ah, bem, tu não és mau de todo, portanto, pode ser. Aceito casar contigo."

Gastão aproximou-se e beijou Branca de Farinha. Os matulões, menos Rezingão, aplaudiram. Paradão acabou por ficar... parado, a meio de um aplauso.

"Então e o príncipe Pimpão?" perguntou Bonitão, depois dos aplausos.

"Esse é um bocado frouxo. Acho que joga para a outra equipa." disse Branca de Farinha.

"Ai sim? Então com licença que eu vou ter com ele ao quarto." disse Bonitão, sorrindo e indo embora.

"Bem, pelo menos agora vais embora daqui." disse Rezingão. "Sempre é menos uma boca para alimentar e menos chamadas a serem cobradas. O raio da rapariga estava sempre a ligar para as Tardes da Miquelina."

"Minha linda Branca de Farinha, vamos então? Vou levar-te para a minha casa." disse Gastão.

"Vamos. Então matulões, foi um prazer conhecer-vos, menos a ti Rezingão, que és um chato." disse Branca de Farinha. "Vemo-nos por aí."

"Faz boa viagem. E depois liga." disse o Gordão.

"Não te esqueças de nós. Só estás desculpada se ficares com Alzheimer." disse o Parvalhão.

Branca de Farinha e Gastão foram embora depois disso, na trotineta de Gastão. Bonitão e o príncipe João Pimpão não saíram do quarto o dia inteiro e depois quando saíram, Bonitão avisou que estava de partida.

"Vou viver com o príncipe." anunciou ele.

"Por acaso, ó príncipe, não tem uma irmã assim gira e boa, não?" perguntou Taradão.

"Até tenho. A Joana Pimpão. É a minha irmã mais nova. Coitadita, é ninfomaníaca."

"Ai sim? Então eu vou com vocês!"

O príncipe João Pimpão, Bonitão e Taradão partiram, rumo ao castelo do príncipe.

**Branca de Farinha e os Seis Matulões**

Os dias foram passando. A rainha Olímpia estava tão contente por ter pensado que tinha matado Branca de Farinha que não voltara a consultar o seu espelho mágico.

Entretanto, o Rezingão foi até à cidade fazer umas compras. Estava prestes a rezingar com a senhora do talho, quando apareceu Preta de Carvão, que começou a rezingar primeiro.

"Isto aqui não veio cortado como eu disse. Tive de cortar tudo eu. Tudo eu! Tudo eu!" exclamou Preta de Carvão. "É uma vergonha!"

"Tem razão. Concordo consigo." disse o Rezingão.

Preta de Carvão olhou para Rezingão e sorriu.

"Hum... você é interessante." disse ela.

"E você também." disse Rezingão. "Acho que nos devíamos conhecer melhor."

E quando deram por isso, já estavam a namorar.

Voltando à rainha, um mês depois de ter pensado que tinha matado a Branca de Farinha, a rainha Olímpia consultou o seu espelho mágico.

"Quem é a mais lindona do reino, espelho meu?" perguntou a rainha.

"Neste momento, é Branca de Farinha. Sim, ela não morreu. É uma longa história, portanto não a vou contar. E antes que pergunte porque é que não lhe disse antes, foi porque não me consultou." disse o espelho.

"Bolas! Ainda está viva? Pois isto não fica assim. Vou acabar com ela!" exclamou a rainha.

"Ah, deixe-se disso. Os seus planos falham sempre. Além disso, não é preciso fazer nada. A Branca de Farinha está grávida e vai ficar super gorda. Nunca mais vai recuperar a aparência de antigamente, portanto, é só esperar um pouco e volta a ser a mais bela."

"A sério? Ah, que maravilha! Pronto, eu sou a mais bela do reino. Olímpia Pistachio, a rainha mais bela do planeta! Sou o máximo!"

E assim, chegamos ao felizes para sempre. A Branca de Farinha e Gastão acabaram por ter cinco filhos e Branca de Farinha decidiu que não se queria vingar da sua madrasta, nem ter nada a ver com o castelo e riquezas. O príncipe João Pimpão e o Bonitão juntaram os trapinhos, o Taradão acabou por ser envolver com a irmã do príncipe, a Preta de Carvão e o Rezingão acabaram por casar e a rainha Olímpia continuou a retocar-se, com plásticas, botox e tudo o mais, para ser a mais bela.

**Fim!**

**E assim termina a história. Espero que tenham gostado. Até uma próxima história!**


End file.
